Pixie's and Blood
by Letliveagain
Summary: Alice Cullens sister was changed to a vampire. Cynthia goes to the volturi in search of Alice, but of course once Aro finds she has a gift he doesnt let her go without compromise, please read to find out more cynthia\alec story
1. Chapter 1

**_A\N: Alice's sister Cynthia isn't actually dead; the information about Alice's sister was false. She was bitten when she was 14 years old when she was trying to find her long lost sister. After years and years of still searching and hoping that Mary Alice was still alive she stumbles along the Volturi, having hear about them and Mary Alice being a vampire, attempts to ask them if they knew where she was, but of course things don't go to plan._**

**_._**

My throat was burning horribly from the pain of being around all these humans at Volterra, such a beautiful city yet they were all unaware of the vampires that lived here. I took a moment as I walked up the stairs to the castle, admiring its beauty and how it had been built. I could hear the Volturi inside, small mutterings and murmurings all busy. I wrung my hands together, a nervous habit since I was a human and it hadn't faded away. I presumed they wouldn't kill me on the spot, if I told them about Alice being my sister maybe they would comply; worst thing that could happen is me being dead. My physical age was a horrible inconvenience when I had to travel somewhere on an airplane, so I swam here from America. I had met a few nomad vampires in that time that were unheard of, I had asked them if they knew of Alice the vampire but they had no clue. They let me stay with them seeing how things worked, after all 3 days after my transformation my creator was killed, he had been kinder then most creators, letting me know what i was and how to deal with it, and how to avoid the Volturi. They were omens of death in the vampire world; you had to do your best to avoid them like most humans would avoid the police or authorities. I did have an upper advantage to things though, I received a gift which didn't come until my sister was declared missing or ''dead'' so said my parents. When I was a human, I learnt how to make people change their minds easily, maybe compulsion was the right word, I could seep into their minds and imprint my thoughts into theirs and make change their minds on small matters. Now that I was a vampire I could seep into their minds and make them do whatever I liked, or see whatever I liked. I tested it on my meals watching their eyes fill with dread was still a thing that made me feel guilty so I let them imagine that they were in a small garden with no one else there and they were smiling and laughing, that's all I could think off. It made them stop screaming as much at least.

I made my way into the entrance; I suddenly got a whiff of all of their scents, intoxicating me just as I heard deep footsteps coming towards me. I braced myself ready to fight or run, but the owner of the shoes made no move to me just a charming grin.

He was of normal height and muscular, his bronze blonde hair was tousled into making his perfect cheekbones even more amazing, his red eyes poured into mine with s strange questioning look tilting his head in confusion, as if he remembered me. I skipped back a little, my feet pivoting almost to avoid being touched his hand out in a hand shake, I didn't trust anyone except myself that was how I would survive this world, he removed his white hand placing it by his side yet again. '' Hello girl, are you here to see Aro''? His voice was like honey and almonds just like his scent, I nodded quickly moving my eyes to the clicking of shoes behind him. A petite girl the same size as me with big red eyes and blonde hair was making our way to us, her eyes were the only thing that didn't remind me of innocence, her eyes showed fury and impatience I ducked my head down a little another nervous thing I did when I was a human. ''Demetri honestly, stop asking questions, Aro has been waiting for her since she arrived'' Her voice was high pitched and girly, her eyes trailed from me to Demetri and spun around on her heels in an impatient manner walking her way to 2 double Italian doors. I saw Demetri roll his eyes at her ''she did just get here _Jane''_ Demetri stated matter of factly, the Jane girl didn't like that and snarled loudly before opening the door and trailing in, I decided to follow behind her, now or never.

It opened up to a giant ball like room, its roof full of carefully carved architecture, the ceiling so high that I couldn't seem to see the end of it, just a round glass dome that escaped into the air and clouds above. The tiles were black and white, I could see faint blood trickling along a few white cracks and decided to ignore it, the smell of blood was everywhere, the walls were white marble and looked amazing. There were around 4 layers of steps leading up to 3 thrones that were occupied by older looking vampires, their skin so white it looked papery and I was tempted to see if it would crumble beneath my hand. On the sides of the rooms there were around 4 vampires on each one, all had cloaks on just like Jane and Demetri, I heard a shift of movement coming from the right side of the room. A boy was walking towards Jane who was next to me, he was probably one of the most attractive vampires I had ever seen that were close to my age, he was obviously Jane's twin, he had large ruby red eyes that reminded me of blood, a carefully chiselled jaw, black chocolate hair that reached behind his ears in a curve and a cowlick which went over one red eye. He wore the same colour cloak as Janes, midnight black. He gave a brief nod towards me still not fully looking at me yet, his gaze rested on Jane, ''what did you bring for us Janey''? He asked placing a hand on his sisters shoulder in comfort at her pout because of Demetri, I stared at them, they were lucky they were still together and a family. I looked at the boy his gaze suddenly met my own and an electric spark ran down my back, my stomach started to feel queasy, was he using a gift? I started to back away, then stopped realizing his face was just as frozen as mine he wasn't using a gift at all. We stared at each other; something about his red eyes was drawing me in much like my gift would to a human.

A cough interrupted our gaze, both of our heads snapped up to look at a man who I presumed was Aro, the middle one that had been seated on the throne was now standing up his eyes in awe at us. He had long black hair and old milky eyes, yet he still smiled encouraging me to talk. I crossed my arms over my chest feeling awkward in this situation, I was wearing black boots with bows, a white blouse and a small denim jacket along with faded blue jeans, even though that should be enough, the coldness of the room got me. The boy walked back with Jane to the side of the room leaving me more outcast, he seemed to smirk at me as he did so I peered my way to him and yes on his face was a giant smirk, ''perhaps you should tell us what you want instead of stand there'' He said cockily, his voice sounding velvety, I coughed annoyed at his behaviour, I rolled my eyes and turned to Aro I licked my lips, ''Hello Aro, I'm Cynthia. I've heard the Volturi can be useful with trying to find certain vampires and well, I've been looking for my sister Mary-Alice, oh I think she goes by Alice now. I've been using my gift to try and find out—'' I was cut short by Aro making a small clap of excitement '_'gift_? What is your gift dear''? I froze, I hadn't come here to let him know or tell him that I even had one, Aro was someone who would use things to his advantage. I fumbled with my blouse for a second then looked up ''I have a gift of Compulsion, I suppose, I can make people do whatever or think whatever I want while looking theme in the eye' 'I mumbled almost rambling on like I did with people I'm comfortable, his eyes sparked with something, knowledge? Want? I had no idea but it wasn't good for me. ''What an exciting gift from a very pretty vampire. Yes I do know Alice, or well, her coven at least. I will make you a deal young one, you stay here for a year to test your ability and to see if you like being with the Volturi. After your year is up and if you have no desire to stay with us you may go and do what you wish, and I shall tell you where Alice lives.'' Aro said happily, damn he was good. Many snickers and snarls were heard from the Guard, I sighed running a hand through my black layered hair, and well if I disagreed I would be killed so I would have to stay. I nodded ''yes I appreciate that'' I said, almost hissing all I wanted was to find my sister, not to join the notorious Volturi. Aro clapped laughing shrilly and then pointed to the boy, ''Alec, take Cynthia to one of the Guest's rooms until we figure out which room is hers'' Alec? Alec. Quite a strange name I suppose, but it suited him just like Cynthia fitted me. I suddenly felt a cool hand on my arm as Alec had floated over to me, I shrugged out of his gift waiting for him to show the way, he rolled his eyes and walked out I skipped behind him, my feet touching the ground like a ballerinas.

''will you stop that' 'He hissed as soon as we were in one of the many hallways, I frowned confused, stop what? Was he crazy? I didn't know what he was talking about as he continued to walk and I followed, I frowned as he began to hiss rapidly and angrily. What was the guy's problem? He suddenly spun around out of the blue and slammed my tiny frame into the wall, my eyes widened in fear; I thought he couldn't kill me yet? My thoughts began to race, too nervous to use my gift, his ruby red eyes were full of anger and annoyance I stared at him, what the hell? ''Stop dancing around like a damn ballerina, your shoes are clicking and it's highly annoying''! He shouted, venom spat on my eyes as I closed them in disgust, I frowned ''that's how I walk'' I exclaimed, who was he to tell me how to even _walk?_ He let me go making me slide to my feet, he shook his head and continued to walk muttering incoherent things, I pulled my scarf closer to my neck uncomfortably, At least I wasn't human, if I had been slammed into the wall like that I would have been dead. I followed still walking like I usually did, on my tiptoes like a dancer, I couldn't help it.

We came to a stop at a white door, unscripted with '_'guest_'' on the top, he smirked down at me now, opening the door and pushing me in roughly, ''don't blame me if you get killed tonight little pixie'' he murmured then slammed the door shut, I rolled my eyes then turned the light on. Wow.

_**…..**_

_**Please,please,please review! And tell me what you think :).**_


	2. Chapter 2

The room was lighted by a crystal chandelier, the pieces dangling down like snowflakes. The room was larger than I expected, the walls marble just like the throne room I had just been to, the walls had old paintings of the Volturi and its Crest, the floors carpet was silk black that looked exotic. The bed in the middle was a humongously style one with 4 bedposts the Volturi's crest carved into each one and the blankets were red silk. There was also a bathroom, I suppose for privacy or letting vampires fix up their hair much like Alice used to do when we were human.

She was devastated when she was admitted to the hospital, they cut all of her precious hair off into an almost boy's cut, at least it suited her. The last time I saw her was the day they took her away, my parents wouldn't let me visit her because she was ''crazy'', but she just had an amazing gift.

(Flashback)

We sat in her room, lying beside the window looking out at the sunny weather wishing our parents would let us go outside, though they insisted we would have horrible non pale skin if we went. Many children were playing on the streets and my sister and I felt horrible. I was only 8 she was 17 though she didn't look it, she smiled down at me her hair still long then ''sister, what's the weather going to be like tomorrow''? I asked, my voice still high pitched like any child's would be, I was the only one that accepted her gift as a good thing she giggled ''it's going to rain tomorrow, I think something bad will happen'' She murmured looking off into the distance in a frustrated sigh, I had frowned also. That was the last day I saw her until they took her away, not before cutting her hair off.

(End of flashback)

I sighed, looking at the bathroom door curiously, I decided to walk in and look not that I needed to. There were automatic lights in there that came on as soon as I opened the door up; a wide large mirror was the first thing I saw. My reflection looked tired and agitated; I supposed I looked okay though. My hair was as black as Alice's had been, though mine was down to my waist in straight layers, my face and frame was tiny my nose always looked a little ''pinched'', my eyes were wider then Alice's had been. Big red ruby orbs stared back at me, my lips were small and in a pout all the time, my arms always looked a little too skinny, of course all of these features made that Alec boy call me a ''pixie''.

I rolled my eyes, what could I do now? I wasn't thirsty at all; the bed would look absolutely like heaven if I was human and could sleep. I looked at all of the paintings and decided to examine them; I ran my finger over the frames lightly. The first was of Aro and the thrones; he was seated in them in a very gracious manor a small smile on his face glancing at the painter with his red eyes.

The next painting was of Alec and Jane they stood next to each other, Jane was dressed in a black dress with a plane bored expression on her face though she looked pretty, beside her Alec stood with his arms across his chest smirking his hair was the same and his eyes brighter than most vampires his leg foot was leant against the other one nonchalantly I rolled my eyes.

A finger touching my shoulder jolted me from my gaze I spun around hitting the vampire in front of me, his hand grabbed my arms and pinned them together I relaxed a little when I realised it was just Alec his frown suddenly turned into a smirk as he glanced at the painting he looked down at me ''yes I admire myself too sometimes'' He said cockily, I tried to pull my arms free but he kept them still, I hissed ''the only thing to admire from you is that I'm glad to know you will be killed one day, now let me go'' I shouted, seething, he rolled his eyes and looked down at my hands as if he forgot he was holding them and let go quickly. ''little pixie, you remind me so much of Alice yet, you don't act like her'' He murmured thoughtfully his eyes intrigued, my eyes went wide he knew her? So he knew where she was and who she was with. I started to dance up on my toes in excitement ''tell me where my sister is Alec''! I shouted he put a finger to my mouth shushing me, I rolled my eyes squatting his hands away quickly he chuckled a dark chuckle and I growled ''later little pixie'' he murmured walking towards the door opening it to that Demetri person.

He glanced at Alec suspiciously then me smiling that charming grin again, Alec through back his head in agitation ''must you always flirt with every female that walks into the castle'' He exclaimed giving Demetri a dirty look Demetri only glanced curiously at Alec then looked back at me, ''of course'' He said looking at me with bright eyes, Alec groaned and inclined his head at Demetri to ask him why he was there. ''Aro wants us to take Cynthia out on a mission' 'Demetri stated in a bored tone, glancing at me Alec turned to me ''already? The little pixie can't even fight'' He said annoyingly, I growled wanting to feel his skin beneath my fingers as I crushed it, I walked towards him ''the little pixie has a name and I can to fight'' I exclaimed what was his problem? I wish I could kill him, or make him shut up. He scoffed giving me a funny smile he suddenly pushed his hand out onto my shoulder and sent me flying into the carpet, I shot up quickly dusting myself off ''that's not fair, I wasn't ready'' ! I shouted, he smirked at me then Demetri following him out, he turned his head a little ''you won't be ready out there either'' he murmured lowly, I seethed making my way out of the room dancing on my tip toes.

…..

Thanks for reviews :)/ let me know what you think


	3. Chapter 3

I followed behind them closely, tiptoeing down the hallways quietly observing them. Demetri was walking camly whilst Alec walked rigidly and tense as if something was wrong. Yet,still they were so graceful it hurt to look, Alice had been that way always so graceful... Many boys used to look at her though she never noticed, i tended to stay in the corners a bit, away from ll of that. My father,once Alice was declared missing was convinced she was dead and told me to do the same, but i couldn't, never. My parents got angrier after that, all of Alice's good clothes were thrown away instead of given to me, for my father said she was a disgrace to this family and should be left as if she never existed. My mother was too depressed and angry to care, she never was there to tell me bedtime stories or tell me to say my prayers before bed, i had learnt to become independent and would cry on my own in the bathroom and mourn silently, missing her so much, she couldn't be dead. It was too strange,they would have had lots of security at the mental facility even then, something had happened.

I had been pondering my memories and thoughts,forgetting where i was and now stood staring back into Alec's red eyes which were laced with worry, i shrugged sheepishly. He blinked,something i didn't see many vampires do, he seemed to blink away the emotion in his eyes and were now cold and emotionless, he then placed a smirk on his lips a familiar thing to him my eyes trailed down to his hand which held my small teddy bear that before had been hung in my jacket's ocket. I lunged towards him angrily, he was still a great deal taller then me even though he was short for a male, he let out a soft chuckle holding the teddy bear above his head looking at me in triumph ''_does the pixie want her little teddy bear''? H_e asked muffling chuckles tauntingly dangling it over my head,yes it was worn and faded,the purple colour turned into a grey one button eye ramained but i did not care.

It was the last thing i had left of my past, i had been going to a elite party the night i was bitten. I was wearing a purple party dress that poofed out and was stitched by my mother who put on her best fake smile for the party, my long hair was out and wavy a crystal hair clip tying a strand away. I was never one for parties unlike Alice and once she dissapeared i found them utterly boring and annoying. I stayed in the corner of the room, watching everyon laugh and dance around being spinned by thee partners like petals falling down from a flower. It was a masquerade styled party, most people wore masks of some sort like mine, though mine seemed to be different then everyone elses. It was purple and black,framed with intricit gold designs around the sides, all their masks covered what their smiles could not, all of these people that could laugh while people were out on the cold streets and in Mental Hospitals,their lives ruined.

A boy walked up to me, i knew him quite well and we used to go down to a special garden we found with red roses the size of our parents hands, or maybe it was our childish imagination. He was much richer then i, but unlike most he was kind and different though his mother and father made him feel shamed for the way he acted. His name was Xavier, though he was only 14 like me at the time he was already handsome enough. Behind his black and white mask was sparkling blue eyes and black tousled hair, and fair skin with a smile that made you feel all happy inside, ''butterflies'' my mother told me smiling at me once. He had a box in his hand, he placed it in mine slowly, i glared at it. He knew i didn't like gifts much, he smiled knowingly _''Pixel just open it, i promise you will love it''_ ! he exclaiumed excitedly, 'pixel' was my nickname from him he knew how much i hated being called Pixie, so he called me that instead. I sighed, pulling the ribbon off of the bo so it opened up, i gasped as i looked at it. A small teddy bear sat, which would have cost lots back then, i smiled lovingly and held it running up to Xavier and hugging him he laughed loudly setting me down and looking at me _''thanks Xavier''_ i gasped still looking down at the teddy bear i smiled. _''Your welcome pixel, now in your thanks let me give you a kiss on the cheek''_ he said before i could respond he placed his lips against my cheek just for a second, those ''_butterflies_'' stired again i remembered me blushing afterwards. He promised me a dance later but he had to talk with his parents for a while, he didn't know i wouldn't be there when he came back and either did i.

I felt myself trembling as Alec eyed me carefully, _''Alec give it back to her''_ Demetri said his voice laced with worry and something else, i started hissing as Alec started to smirk again but it broke and his smirk faltered replaced with a frown giving it back quickly. I shoved it into my pocket coming back to myself, he shook his head and suddenly both Demetri and Alec broke out in a run i followed behind again still mad at Alec for doing that. They ventured into a forest which i was completely used to, they both ran on the ground i prefered jumping and leaping from the trees it was much funner and easier to see that way i heard a snort _''Pixie you do realize we aren't monkeys of course,right'_?''Alec asked in humour from below me, i stood on a branch looking down he stood looking up at me with a cheaky grin on his face i rolled my eyes. ''no?I thought we were, too bad. Who are we going to see anyway''? I said in complete sarcasm dripping off of my words, he growled lowly,_ ''how about you ask Demetri''_ He said angirly, he obviously had bi polar or anger issues which is funny because i should still have been mad at him. I looked at Demetri who had stopped also a few meters away from Alec, his mouth into a frown pointed at Alec. '_'Romanians'_' Demetri murmered and then all hell broke lose.

A large animalistic snarl rang through Alec's body at hatred towards these Romanians, he threw his head back in anger then glared at Demetri pointing at me ''_and Aro expects that the Pixie will be safe with only us towards the Romanians''!? _He shouted, i frowned sitting onto the branch listening in intently, who were these Romanians? I heard a branch,no not just a branch the whole entire tree i was standing on was suddenly tumbling over, being the small skinny figure i was i didnt have time to react, i was probably one of the weakest vampires in history. Alec had kicked the damn tree overor pushed it, i was falling before i could think i really was bad at reacting properly. I fell into a pair of cold arms i looked up to see Alec the owner of them, his eyes rolling he held me for a second looking down at me frowning for some reason than put me on the ground _''Pixie's gotta be more careful, she's very fragile i see''_ Alec murmers amused, holding my arms as i stumble out of shock, i looked up at him from my lashes confused.

I stumbled my way through a few dead leaves away from him, Demetri was giving Alec a strange eye too and he seemed confused _''there's only 2 of them Alec, and besides at least we know she runs well''_ He muttered matter of factly, looking at his hand for a second then putting it back to rest his gaze on Alec. He spoke of me as if i was a freaking coke machine. Alec rolled his eyes folding his arms across his chest standing beside me, i felt so small and helpless _''yes, and thats going to help her so much once they twist her little neck with their bare hands and set her to ashes''_ Alec seethed, pacing back and forth.

I froze as i heard a low growl and a dark chuckle from behind me ''How very right you are Alec''.

...

Thanks so much for reviews please review again and tell me what youthink x:).


End file.
